club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tummy Cancers
Tummy Cancers '''(or ''Tummy Pookies'' or simply ''Tummies'' for more cringe by Pookies) are retarded pookies who live inside their mumu's '''cunt until they are born likeCancerous Pukie Birthshit. They are the complete opposite of eggs, but you could be banned for sexual language which is VERY good!!!! Tummy pookies are usually spotted in the Pet Shop being kicked out and beated, or in a hospital igloo (which is more rare since no one wants to be with them). Since sexual language is not allowed on Club Penguin, you will have to find a cringy pookie that says "Fwee Tummy'' (or Tum Tum so cancerous)!" To get one for '''torture, you will have to say '''"Me!" and run over to them, stomping on those cancers (will work sometimes lol). The tummy then will walk where ever you walk and not say anything until it is born. In a few Club Penguin hours (11-15 hours in real life), your cringy tummy pookie will say "Is ready." You will either have to find a hospital igloo, go to the beacon, or set your own igloo into a hospital and have one of the members of your friend dress as a doctor, ready to kill the pookie. Without getting into too much detail here, your tummy pookie will eventually say "Is out" and start crying (so autistic), and turn the color red, full of cancer. IMMEDIATELY, you will have to beat up the tummy, and give it to dogs. It is then that your tummy cancer pookie is officially a dead shit! And that is not all, you have to kill them all! Tips to kill Tummy Cancers: *A good way to beat your Tummy is at the VERY beginning, you have to kill it since they are weak such as stomping on them or picking the Tummy with you and throw it on a wall many times. *When you got a Tummy with you: **Just try to bump into objects or people on your belly hard enough, so it will give concussions, even killing your Tummy. You can use quotes like bump into people/object so suddenly that make belly shakes! or even falls in stairs: Falls in stairs, roll on belly many times that Tummy dies (yeah you can try to put some violent and brutal words but not too much and too violent). You can even stab youself to kill the Pookie, sometimes it works too. Falling in the stairs can instantly kill the Tummy inside you, the chances are very high. **Eat bad stuff like fast food, acid and drugs and any stuff can hurt the Tummy. Like if you eat spikes, the Pookie will be impale or eating acid will melt the Pookie to death. But eating fast food, alcohol and sometimes drugs are those type of bad food that will highly affect the Tummy, resulting to death. Tummies can't leave the womb from you but when it will be ready, they will ran away since you feed them drugs. **Make sure you have that motherfucker in your friendlist, so he you and the Tummy will follow each other. Then change places very quick, so the cringy Tummy will be lost and try to search you. Before the Tummy gives up or quit, go found where it is and kill it! There is big chances that the Tummy will die and never came back as a Pookie (any kind) ever again! **If you are about to give 'birth' (not really -_-), go ask your friends to be fake doctors so they can assist and torture the Pookie Newborn Shit! But I suggest to be in your igloo since many have been snitched in the past but you can take the risk, it is worth to go in a hospital, kill all Tummies (famfam cringe too) and run away! Or stay in the hospital, kicking all the idiotic cancerous Tummies and other cringy famfam, thenbe fake doctors for being the next carnage... **You can even stab yourself, punch and hit, even with baseball bats! The Tummy will be highly hurted and will be damaged, see death but some Tummies manage to run away, breaking the rules. Track them down, beat them more and kill them! *If you see some Mumus walking around with twins or triplets, instead of one Tummy pookie: Kill them and make a carnage! **The chances are higher if you kill the Tummies when you are in gang with some friends. The mumu wont be very fast: (in-game) 1 Tummy, she will click at every 2 seconds since she is slow. 2 Tummies, she will click at every 3-4 seconds, more slow. If she has 3 Tummies, she will click every 5 seconds, she can't even run and only move a tiny bit (the more Tummies carrying, the less distance the mumu can go far). In gang, the Tummy will have bigger chance to die since everyone will hit the mumu's belly (being alone won't work because they might ignore but while being in group, you look more powerful and menacing!). *If the Tummy says is out, it means that the Tummy isn't really out but just preparing to exit the uterus. You and your friend can kill it, punch/kick to death and more, push it back in the womb for more fun! (BE ALWAYS SURE TO KILL THE MUMU AND THE FAM FAM unless the mumu and the famfam are your friends planning to kill the Pookie of course!) However there is alternative words that Tummies can use: **If the Tummy says tiny head pop off!, that means it's head is showing. So you can just punch and kick the head of the Tummy while he struggle to get out, eye gouging the Tummy is fun and seeing the Pookie screaming but cannot said proper words, just WAAAAAAAAAAA'!'' **If it says ''Tiny arms pop off!, the arms shows off and you can simply break/rip off their arms, so they can get out and have to push only with their feet, while screaming and being stuck between the exit and the mumu's womb. Some manage to exit the womb, with their tiny flippers broken or ripped. But worry not: PUT THEM BACK IN THE WOMB! So they have to do it again! if you rip off their flippers, they can die due to blood loss. It is also more funny to incapacitate their arms but also eye gouging them at the same time for maximum fun! *Tummies are somehow the weakest type of Pookies, even more weaker than Eggs: **Since the Eggs have a shell, they can survive from some attacks, their defense is a bit higher compared to other Pookies and some manage to survives (which is rare but they die due to not ready to hatch and being killed by good people). **Tummies cannot talk (also they don't use Icons and Emojis), run/hide, screaming for help or even crawl since real life fetus are not talking and cannot move outside of the womb (except when a tummy scream '''''FWEE TUMMY or when out of the womb they scream like hell). **Due to be the most cancerous it is obvious why they can easily be killed/tortured/raped/beated. **Killing one at just the birth is easy they have a weak body, just a finger flick on their small heads is enough to kill them! *They are more common than Eggs shit but more cringier, cancerous and stupid than every Pookies. *Due to being kicked out of the Pet Shop, beated, killed and raped, Tummies are more red than yellow due to that. You can see them next to Pet Shop, crying and begging for a tummy, so go kill them! *Many Tummy Pookies were killed on CPPS games such as Free Penguin and Oasis.ps. *You may see some Tummy Pookies in your CP life: DON'T HESITATE TO KILL THEM ALL!